


The White Van

by Mysterious_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Girl/pseuds/Mysterious_Girl
Summary: Garrison High was planning a field trip to a museum. Everything was going fine until it wasn't. Lance wants to save his friends from a rapist, but what will happen to him. Is he a hero or is he in trouble?





	The White Van

**CHAPTER 1: The First Van**

It was just a normal high school field trip for the sophomores of Garrison high school. They were heading for a museum and were waiting outside for the principal to finish his talk to the manager. A boy named Lance, was just talking to his best friend, Allura. They talked about normal high school stuff (relationships, studies, free time, you know the rest). Suddenly, a weird white van had parked right in front of where the high schoolers were. Lance had just turned to talk to another one of his best friend, a guy named Keith.

Both Lance and Keith heard a scream coming from Allura and quickly turned around to see what was happening. Allura was being taken by a strange man and being dragged into the van that was parked in front of them. The man placed her in the front seat and took off. Lance started to panic. He didn’t know what the strange man was going to do to Allura. He never liked the idea of a person he cared so deeply for getting hurt. He started to run after the car, but Keith had held him back.

Everyone else started to panic as they saw the guy drive away with one of their classmate. They had all agreed to follow van. The van stopped in front of an old house. The guy who took Allura, went to the side of the car where Allura was pushed into and leaned against the door, looking around to see if there was anyone around. Lance thought of a plan. He told Keith to go to the guy and ask a bunch of random questions.

Keith agreed and headed towards the guy with no one else behind him, the rest of the class stayed in a hidden alleyway to make sure no one catches them. Lance went to the driver side of the door and, surprisingly, the driver’s door was unlocked. He went in to see that Allura was in tears with the seatbelt on.

 

Allura: La-Lance.

Lance: What happened? What did he do to you? *unbuckling the seatbelt*  

Allura: He going to rape me and throughout the whole ride, he-he was rubbing my inner thigh.*Getting out through the driver’s side door*

Lance: Oh, did he!

 

After getting Allura out of the van, Lance walked over to where the man was standing, listening to Keith’s stupid questions. He had a face of anger, and when the man looked at him, he punched him real hard in the face. The man knocked out and fell flat to the floor. Everyone was in shock to see what type of strength that Lance had. They all went around Allura and started heading back to the museum.

As they started heading back, a manly scream came from Keith. Lance turned around to see two men carrying Keith into the back of the white van. The whole class gasp and was trying to get to the car before they closed the door. The class didn’t make it and was scared of trying to enter the van. The next thing everyone heard were moans, groans, and Keith yelling, “S-stop it!”

The sound of this made everyone blush, mostly Lance since he always had a huge crush on Keith since he first met Keith. Lance told everyone to call the police and was about to open the door. He took a deep breath before entering the moaning van. Lance quickly opened the back doors and closed it shut once he entered.

The moans and begs from Keith was louder inside the back of the van, but the van was so dark inside. Out of nowhere, a light turned on. When it did, all Lance saw was someone giving Keith a blow job, the cause of Keith’s moans. Keith skin tone changed to a deeper red when he saw Lance in the van with him. There were 4 other men in the back of the van and once they saw Lance enter, two of the men had grabbed his arms and pinned him to the back of the van. Keith was still a moaning mess because the blow job that he was getting, wasn’t over yet. As soon as the man finished, he had put something on Keith to keep him still.

 

Man 1: Well, well, well. Looks like we got a cutie hero in the van now.*grabs Lance’s chin to make him look at him*

Lance: Ugh… Let us go.

Man 1: Um... What if I don’t want to? You seem too much of a keeper to just let you go.*trailing his hand down to Lance’s chest*

 

Lance had felt what this crazy man was doing and had kicked him in the balls. A groan came from the man and he had sent the other two men in the van to hold down Lance’s legs before Lance can hurt them anymore.

 

Man 1: So it's going to be like that, huh? Two can play that game.*punched Lance’s stomach*

Lance: *groan* What...the

Man 1: Still I don’t want to hurt you too much, babe. I still want to use this beautiful body of yours.*unbuttoning Lance’s pants*

Lance: What?! Don’t!

Man 1:*rubs dick*

Lance: Ahh!

Man 1: That sound from you is so cute.*smirks*

 

Lance was starting to become a moaning mess. He didn’t want Keith to see him like this. While this man was rubbing him, Lance was looking around to see if there was any way to avoid anything else happen to him. He realized that he can move but his knees and the two men holding his legs down were near his knees. He moved his knees to hit both of the men in the face. The two men collapsed to the floor. Lance then kicks the man whose rubbing him on the man’s crotch. He finally kicks and elbows both men grabbing his arms.

Lance saw a crow bar near him and grab it, still panting. He used the crow bar to hit the person holding down Keith and the man who rubbed him. The both of them were a blushing mess and quickly got dress.

As they exited the van, there were a cop car right next to the van. The class cheered when they saw both, Keith and Lance, out of the van not hurt. The cop came up the Lance and asked, “Are you the kid who hurt all these men inside the van?” Lance replied the cop with a nod. “Yes, sir. I did it out of self-defense.” The cop smiled and thanked Lance. “Those men have been going around raping high schoolers for over three months. You are a hero kid.” The cop gave Lance his cap.

An ambulance had arrived and took the men. The man who rubbed Lance, looked at Lance. “This isn’t over, cutie. I will come back for you and you will be mines.” Lance gulped once he heard that. Keith comfort Lance and the both were a blushing mess, once again.  

The whole class started heading back to the museum, with Lance and Keith in the back, and their principal was waiting outside for them. The principal saw the cop cap all the way in back of the class and was about to apologize until he saw the person wearing the cop cap. The cop explained everything to the principal. As the cop left, the principal explained that he messed up the date on when the class had to go to the museum. The whole class headed back to their school and tried to forget everything that happened today.


End file.
